A Real Smile
by kiwiXpyon
Summary: Bakura finds Ryou crying over his friends for the hundreth time...I'm terrible at these, so hopefully the story is better than the summary! Please leave me a review!YAOI ALERT! If it offends you then please do not read!


_Okeedokee guys! This is my first story and I'm sorry if it's really crappy (which I think it is)! Um...yeah this is yaoi so if you don't like it then don't read it!_

_I'd really appreciateit if you'd review just so I lnow what the story is like! Yeah...okay!_

_Thankies!_

**A Real Smile**

Ryou sat cross legged on the cold tiles of the kitchen floor, his back against the wall. He couldn't be bothered to find a chair. He hadn't the energy to move, his despair had somehow sucked it from him. Tears slithered down his pale cheeks leaving damp streaks.Pushing his ivory hair out of his eyes, he drew in a shaky breath, willing himself to stop crying.He set to wondering.

_Why did they do this to him? Were they not his friends?_

They had ditched him again.It was painfully obvious, even to him now, that they really didn't want him around.What did he do wrong?For the fifth time in a week Yugi and the others had gone off on him, promising that they'd be "Back in a couple of minutes".

It sucked.

He had to keep his smile on though. On with the show and all that jazz.And anyway, Ryou hated to cry. Not only did it show him as weak but Bakura always recognized when he did.

No matter how hard Ryou tried to hide his tearstained face, his sorrow, behind a smile, Bakura always saw through it. Though no-one else could, he always found out, always knew."You do know, yadonushi, that they don't like you, none of them." Bakura would snap, staring at him like he was dense. "If they were your friends, little one, they would stay with you. _None_ of them give a flying fuck about you. You should know that by now. You're different."He'd stare some more, scrutinizing Ryou's slight features. Then he'd shake his head, his bangs falling into his eyes. He'd laugh quietly, pat Ryou on the head condescendingly and then head off to the nearest bar to hang out with Malik. With his friend, leaving Ryou alone. Alone...as per usual.

Ryou always watched him leaving, wishing with all his might that he would stay. No matter how mean or arrogant Bakura could be sometimes, Ryou felt differently when he was there. There'd be a strange feeling in his stomach, one that he couldn't place, that he didn't know the meaning of. He felt as if there was a reason for his being.

There was a jangling of keys as the front door opened, and footsteps along the wooden floor.Ryou leapt to his feet, scrubbing his teary eyes with his shirt sleeve. Grabbing a tin of beans and a saucepan he busied himself at the cooker, keeping his head down, trying to control his breathing and hoping that his red eyes wouldn't be seen. The kitchen door opened and Bakura strode in, making, at once, for the fridge. Scanning the contents he saw nothing that interested him and so looked up. Catching sight of Ryou, hunched over the stove, fiddling with the dials and trying his hardest to look happy, his brow furrowed in worry.

_Ryou..._

He placed a strong hand on the smaller boy's delicate shoulder and felt him take long shuddering breaths. He knew at once that he'd been crying.Bakura sighed; it must be his "friends" again. Had he not hinted enough? Had he not told him to forget them?He had even told him directly that they didn't like him.Obviously Ryou didn't get it.He laughed. He laughed, not because he found his light's predicament amusing, but in frustration. Frustration at Ryou, and at his friends.

"Ryou?" the smaller boy turned to look up at him, smiling brightly. But only is mouth was smiling. His eyes...his eyes made Bakura want to kill each and every one of THEM. Ryou did not deserve to feel such hurt, such anguish, and such loneliness.

"They do it again?" He asked raising an eyebrow at Ryou's look of confusion. "Well?"

The smile on Ryou's face tightened as his eyes filled with crystalline tears. He felt them fall as his yami squeezed his shoulder. The feeling in his stomach fluttered into life. Bakura couldn't bear to see him like this. Why couldn't he understand?

"Ryou, you don't need them. They're fecking scum-bags the lot of them! They don't deserve your tears, hikari, they don't deserve you! You can do far better."

Ryou looked at him, sadness etched into his pretty face.

"And anyway, even if everyone else in the world hated your guts, I'd still be here for you."

_Well...that was unlike him._

Oh no! Goddamn it! Somehow Malik would find out about this. That would be it then. All traces of respect flying out the window.Bakura could actually hear Malik's voice in his mind.

"Kura's gone soft! Kura's gone soft!"

Ah well, he'd have to risk it, just this once. This was his partner. Sure, he could be annoying sometimes but he was far too cute for him not to like him at least a little...

_Like him. Love him._

Yeah...he did.

_Love...how embarrassing._

Ryou's expression of surprise morphed to shock as Bakura leaned in and pressed his soft lips against his own.That weird feeling in his stomach multiplied and he stood stock still for a moment, finally understanding.This feeling was...love?He knew that this was how it was meant to be.It felt perfect.He kissed back.When Bakura pulled gently away, Ryou was smiling. He was smiling with his eyes.

_A real smile._

_He was happy._

Bakura pushed the boy's hair from his eyes and his fingers brushed his soft skin.He grinned evilly."Now which bastard will I smash first?"

**_THE END!_**

Thank you for enduring the story and please PLEASE review!

Bye bye!


End file.
